


Three Ways Mal Never Found Out That Inara Kissed Him - Firefly

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta-ed and written for  deathisyourart's prompt to my three prompts you think I'll never write meme <br/>415 words and spoilers for all Saffron story lines of Firefly</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Ways Mal Never Found Out That Inara Kissed Him - Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and written for deathisyourart's prompt to my three prompts you think I'll never write meme   
> 415 words and spoilers for all Saffron story lines of Firefly

1) Inara blinked heavily, just a little on the uncivilized side of pleasantly buzzed for any certified companion. Surely this couldn't be happening…..

"You chose truth and you lost the hand," Mal observed. How she hated it when he got that particular smirk on his face.

"And I'm waiting – unless you wanted a random truth that you refuse to recognize?" There it was again. This would not be good.

"Back when YoSaff was on board – the first time – how'd you really hit your head?"

Damn this man to the seven hells. She thought he'd been satisfied to drop this after being convinced that she'd kissed the woman. This would be the perfect time for a Reaver attack…

* * *

2) It was a few days after they'd recovered the shuttle from his "wife" and life was slowly going back to normal. Up to and including Mal having to track down his wayward mechanic so she'd put the engine room to rights before they needed to land somewhere. After not finding her in the kitchen and seeing that Simon was free of a crushing Kaylee, Mal headed towards Inara's shuttle.

His hand was raised to knock (she had done her best to stop his psychotic spouse, well, after she succumbed to Saffron's wiles as well) when he heard Kaylee's voice. "So, Inara, you ever gonna tell me what really happened in the captain's quarters?"

"Nothing to tell, mei-mei. I got dizzy and tripped."

Kaylee giggled. Sounded to Mal like she'd brought along some of her moonshine on this visit. "C'mon, Inara. I've never so much as seen you stumble. And despite what the Captain says, I can't see you ever kissing her when Mal was just lying there on the floor."

"All right, mei-mei. But this stays just between us."

* * *

3) Mal grimaced when he saw her walk into the jail. Just when he thought the day – no, the month, couldn't get any worse. "What are you doing here?"

"Now don't be like that. It's not every wife that would come to bail out her no good, rotten, philandering husband after he left her all alone. With twins to raise no less."

"TWINS?"

"Relax. Serenity couldn't land without getting landlocked."

"So you just volunteered to help out?"

YoSaffBridge batted her eyelashes at him. "Well, in exchange for a ride that is."

"And who exactly made that offer to you? Because Zoë is way too smart to go for that."

"Inara can be so convincing when she puts her mind to it."

"What, did she kiss you again?"

"Again?" YoSaffBridge responded.


End file.
